


[Podfic] Languages

by kalakirya



Series: podfics of leupagus' Person of Interest tumblr stories [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of leupagus' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Finch/Reese, languages? --mienai</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Languages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Various and Sundry [Prompt fills from Tumblr]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744676) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



**Title:** languages

  
 **Pairings:** Reese/OC, Reese/Jessica, Reese/Kara, Finch/Reese

  
 **Summary:** _Finch/Reese, languages? --mienai_

  
 **Length:** 1 minutes 36 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (2MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/languages)

 


End file.
